Rotaract in Rotary International 3790
District 3790 History Our story properly begins in 1905, when Paul Harris organized the first Rotary club is Chicago. True to his character, Paul Harris, the founder, became president of the club on its third year (1907), and he started to work on extending Rotary to San Francisco Oakland Seattle Los Angeles New York Boston... Portland and so on. In 1910 after only 5 years the First National Congress, with 16 clubs (1800 members), was held in Chicago. There were 29 delegates. On November 3 that year, RC Winnipeg (Canada) became the first club outside the US - making Rotary an International organization and it started to cross the oceans to spread in Europe and other countries. 1919 Leo J. Lambert wrote John Poole (the president of the International Assn. of Rotary clubs) on the possibility of organizing a Rotary club in Manila. Roger D. Pinneo of RC Seattle was sent to Manila to help organize and on June 1, 1919 the Rotary Club of Manila became the first club in Asia with 38 members 2 Filipinos (Gabriel Lao and Gregorio Nieva, and Chinese (Alfonso Sycip) and 35 Americans. Thirteen years later, in 1932, the Rotary Club of Cebu was chartered followed by RC Iloilo as the third club in 1933. The three clubs, called Non-district Clubs, were directly supervised by the RI President and Board of Directors. Incidentally the practice of districting under a governor started in 1915 by the 6th Convention in San Francisco. In 1936 District 81 was created for eleven clubs in China and Hongkong with the 3 clubs in the Philippines. The governor was Chengting T. Wong of Shanghai. The following year, the district was re-numbered 96, with Fong See of Shanghai as governor. RC Bacolod was chartered. RI District 81 was re-created for the Philippines with George Malcolm as appointed governor. 3 new clubs (Baguio, Dagupan and Davao) were chartered making a total of 8 clubs. World War II broke out in 1940 and all clubs in the Philippines was disbanded due to the hostilities. Theodore L. Hall was governor. The war ended in 1945 and Dagupan was the first club re-admitted to RI then came Manila, etc. District 81 was re-established with Theodore L. Hall as appointed governor. Gil C. Puyat was appointed First Filipino District Governor in 1946-47 RC Tarlac was admitted as the first new club after the war. RC Bacolod, Baguio, Cebu and Davao were re-admitted making a total of 7 clubs with 186 Rotarians. The practice of electing district governors was institutionalized. Marianito F. Lichuaco of Dagupan was the first elected governor for 1947-48. He was followed by Benjamin Gaston (Bacolod) and Emilio Javier (Manila). District 81 become District 48 in 1950-51 with Fernando Manalo of Baguio as governor with 22 clubs with 834 Rotarians. Marianito Tinio of Cabanatuan was the last governor of District 48 this was re-numbered 385 under Governor Hermando Pineda of Cagayan de Oro, with 35 clubs, 1300 Rotarians. In 1963-64, Alfonso Oboza of Davao was the last governor of the whole Philippines as one district it was divided into District 380 (Luzon, Mindanao and Palawan) with Mat Caparas of Caloocan as first governor with 29 clubs, and District 385 (Visayas & Mindanao) with 33 clubs, and Leonardo Gallardo of Bacolod as governor. In 1976-77 District 380 had over 80 clubs (3,000 Rotarians) and Jun Tambunting was governor and this was split into 380 and 382. RC Angeles and Central Tarlac were charted. Ernani V. Certeza was first governor of the new District 380 (North of the Pasig River) with 44 clubs and over 1500 Rotarians. 1982-83 with 86 clubs and over 2,000 Rotarians then Gov. Mar Un Ocampo starterd the ground work for the split made effective by Gov. Mike Ampil in 1983-84 into 379 (North Western provinces from Pampanga to Ilocos Norte). Since then, the following seated as governor of 379 (later 3790): 1984-1985 Carlos Carling G. Santiago, Jr. of Baguio 1986-1986 Ruben Ben G. Henson, Sr. of Angeles 1986-1987 Ricardo Ric O. Hipolito of Tarlac 1987-1988 Cesario Ces C. Mendoza of San Fernando (LU) 1988-1989 Rodolfo Rudy N. San Juan of Urdaneta 1989-1990 Adelino Adel T. Lugue of Apalit 1990-1991 Renato Ever B. Lozada of Dagupan 1991-1992 Carmelo Melo S. Narciso of Angeles 1992-1993 Jesus Jess T. Lindayag of Olongapo 1993-1994 Roberto Bobby T. Legaspi of Baguio North 1994-1995 Jesus Jess Cano Chua of Midtown Tarlac 1995-1996 Nelson Y. Yuchongtian of Dagupan East 1996-1997 Lutgardo Lut M. Lao of Baguio North 1997-1998 Emiliano Bong D. Joven of Dolores 1998-1999 Jose Antonio Tony Y. Angeles of Angeles Kuliat 1999-2000 Albino Alvin V. Gonzales of Downtown Dagupan 2000-2001 Benigno Julian Benny S. Uy of Metro Angeles 2001-2002 Marquez Mark O. Go of Baguio North 2002-2003 Edmyr Macky M. Macabulos of Western Pampanga 2003-2004 Vitt O. Gutierrez Metro Olongapo Already chosen governor : 2004-2005 John Paul Jaypee Cadaing Midtown Tarlac 2005-2006 Gerpy Erquiza Dagupan East. Other past governors who came from clubs in District 3790 (as now constituted) are: Rodolfo Nisce of San Fernando LU (1966-67), Ruben Roxas of Tarlac (1974-75), Romeo Galang of San Fernando P. (1979-80), and Jesus C. Tabora of San Fernando LU (1981-82). PDGs with current RI appointments: PDG Bong Joven - District 3790 Representative to the Council on Legislation * PDG Mark Go - Membership Zone Coordinator, Zone 7 - RY 2004-2005 RI President's Representative to District 3870 Note:: This article is from the Philippines Rotary Magazine written by PDG Mar Un De Ocampo, Editor-in-Chief.